


I Could Love You If You Let Me

by Herzenskaetzchen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzenskaetzchen/pseuds/Herzenskaetzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Officer Rick Grimes dem obdachlosen Kriminellen Daryl Dixon Unterschlupf in seinem Haus bietet, ahnt er nicht, welche Lawine der Ereignisse er damit lostreten wird. Gefangen in Einsamkeit und ihrer Vergangenheit beginnen beide Männer eine Reise in eine ungewisse Zukunft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee aus der blauen Tasse, mit den über die Jahre leicht abgestoßenen Kanten und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht.  
Das bräunliche Heißgetränk schmeckte an diesem Morgen besonders wässrig und der Polizist konnte sich diesen Umstand nur mit der Tatsache erklären, dass er mit den Gedanken nicht in seiner Küche sondern an einem anderen Ort gewesen war, als er den Kaffee zubereitet hatte.

Es würde ein besonders heißer Tag werden, obwohl es erst Anfang Mai war. Die Hitze lag bereits in der Luft und es roch nach verbranntem Vorstadtrasen und dem schweren Duft der Blumen in den Gärten der umliegenden Häuser.  
Es schien kaum Wind zu gehen und die etwas zu laut tickende Uhr an der Wand über dem Küchentisch zeigte kurz vor 7 Uhr an diesem unangenehm warmen Morgen.  
Durch die geöffnete Küchentür, die hinaus in den Garten hinter dem Haus führte, drang Vogelzwitscher und schwüle Luft herein.

Hin und wieder waren gedämpfte Stimmen oder Verkehrslärm von der Straße her zu hören.  
Es war ein gewöhnlicher Morgen, der sich augenscheinlich von keinem anderen der letzten Monate unterschied.  
Gedankenverloren hatte Rick einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse nehmen wollen, verwarf dies jedoch , als ihm wieder einfiel, dass deren Inhalt ungenießbar war. Stattdessen betrachtete er sein müdes Gesicht im Spiegelbild auf der Oberfläche des Kaffees.

Seine blauen Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit, denn er hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden, sich immer wieder unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite seines Bettes gedreht und an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers gestarrt, an der Schatten und Licht auf und ab huschten.  
Rick hasste schlaflose Nächte, in denen es nichts zu geben schien, was ihn beruhigen konnte und seine Gedanken rastlos auf und ab wanderten.

Er hatte sich seltsam einsam gefühlt, wie immer, in den ersten Nächten, nachdem sein Sohn Carl einmal wieder das Wochenende bei ihm verbracht hatte und am Sonntag zu seiner Mutter, Ricks Exfrau Lori, zurück gekehrt war.

Der Polizist hasste diese unruhigen Stunden, in denen er sich in dem Haus, seinem Haus, in das er nach der Scheidung von Lori gezogen war, , fremd fühlte und in denen ihn alles an seinen Sohn erinnerte, weil Carl in einem schrecklich vergesslichen Alter war und hin und wieder Dinge versehentlich zurück ließ.  
Mal war es ein T-Shirt in dem Zimmer, das Rick in diesem neuen Haus für ihn eingerichtet hatte, mal ein Kugelschreiber, mit abgekautem Ende, den er nach den Hausaufgaben auf dem Küchentisch vergessen hatte.

Rick bewahrte all diese Dinge wie kleine Schätze auf, nahm sie hin und wieder zur Hand, wenn er seinen Sohn vermisste und ließ sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen seine Sehnsucht nicht allzu sehr anmerken, wenn er Carl die vergessenen Gegenstände zurück gab, um ihn nicht in eine peinliche Situation zu bringen.

Carl war an diesem Wochenende ungewöhnlich still gewesen , hatte viel Zeit mit seinen Schulbüchern und in seinem Zimmer verbracht und einsilbig geantwortet, wann immer Rick es geschafft hatte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu Stande zu bringen.

„Wie läuft´s zu Hause ? Geht es Mum und Shane gut ?“, hatte er seinen Sohn am Samstagabend gefragt, als sie sich nach einem Kinofilm in einem Diner einen Eisbecher teilten.  
„Alles in Ordnung.“, hatte Carl gemeint, während er mit seinem Löffel in einer Kugel Schokoladeneis herum stocherte. „Das freut mich.“,hatte Rick erwiedert und sich eine Löffel Eis in den Mund geschoben.

„Dad, du musst nicht so tun, als würde es dir nichts mehr ausmachen. Ich merke, dass es nicht so ist.“ Carl zog die sommersproßige Nase leicht kraus, so wie er immer tat, wenn er seinen Vater beim Lügen ertappte. Rick hasste es, seinen Sohn anzulügen, auch, wenn er es meist tat, weil er ihn vor irgendetwas schützen wollte.  
Dennoch durchschaute sein Sohn ihn schon lange, immerhin war er 12 Jahre alt und lange kein kleines Kind mehr, dem man Märchen erzählen konnte.

Rick hatte leise geseufzt und genickt.  
„Sieh mal Carl, ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Und wenn Mum und Shane sich verstehen, dann freut mich das, weil es heißt, dass du ein harmonisches zu Hause hast. Das ist alles.“  
„Sie wollen heiraten.“, hatte Carl erklärt und sich ebenfalls einen Löffel voll Eis genehmigt.

In diesem Moment hatte Rick den Ausdruck des Schocks auf seinen Zügen nicht verbergen können. Diese Größe besaß er wohl auch 15 Monate nach der Scheidung noch nicht.  
Ein hastiges „ Oh wirklich ?“, war alles, was er heraus pressen konnte, aber in seinen Ohren klangen die Worte dennoch mechanisch und ungelenk.  
„Ja, Shane hat Mum letzten Freitag einen Antrag gemacht. Sie hat sich wirklich gefreut, glaube ich. Der Ring sieht jedenfalls toll aus.“

Carl hatte diese Worte mit der erfreuten Gleichgültigkeit eines Jungen ausgesprochen, der mit dieser Entwicklung seiner Familie vollkommen einverstanden war und sich schließlich mehr dem Eisbecher als seinem Vater zugewandt.

Rick war hin und wieder versucht gewesen, seinen Sohn noch einmal auf die Geschehnisse anzusprechen, von denen er ihm fast beiläufig erzählt hatte, doch der Mut versagte ihm jedes Mal, wenn ihm die Worte fast schon auf der Zunge lagen.

Er wollte nicht, dass Carl seiner Mutter berichtete, dass Rick allzu interessiert, gar eifersüchtig gewesen war. Denn Rick war eifersüchtig, so sehr, dass sich seine Eigeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zogen und ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund aufstieg, wann immer er sich die Bilder zu Carls Worten ausmalte.

Er wusste, dass es albern war, dass er Lori endlich aufgeben musste.  
Dennoch konnte er es nicht, noch immer nicht. In seinem Herzen gab es noch immer diese winzige, stille Ecke, in der er die glücklichen Erinnerungen an seine Ehe mit Lori verwahrte.  
Die Tatsache, dass sie nun schon seit mehr als einem Jahr eine offenbar sehr glückliche Beziehung mit seinem ehemaligen Kollegen und besten Freund Shane Walsh führte, blendete er dabei gern aus.

Rick seufzt und streckte die Füße unter dem Küchentisch aus.  
Vielleicht war er nicht hart genug mit sich selbst. Vielleicht hätte er jeden sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken an seine Exfrau in seinem Kopf vom ersten Moment der Trennung an blockieren müssen.  
Rick sah erneut auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er würde bald losfahren müssen, um sich durch den morgendlichen Großstadtverkehr Atlantas zu quälen und rechtzeitig auf dem Revier anzukommen.

Er erhob sich vom Küchentisch und kippte den restlichen Kaffee in den Abfluss der Spüle.  
In dem Autoreifen, der an einem Seil am Ast einer alten Eiche in seinem Garten hing, und in dem Carl vor einigen Monaten noch so gern geschaukelt hatte, schlief die schwarze Katze der Nachbarn zufrieden in der Morgensonne.  
Rick konnte die Schnurrhaare des Tieres im Sonnelicht schimmern sehen.  
Das laute Knacken seines Walkie-Talkies, das zu seiner Ausrüstung gehörte und das er wie an jedem Morgen auf dem Küchentisch abgelegt hatte, riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
„Officer Grimes, bitte kommen !“, die Stimme seines Kollegen am anderen Ende klang blechern und ernst.  
„Schießerei in einem leerstehenden Haus in der Redcreek Street ! Verstärkung dringend benötigt!“ Rick hastete zurück zum Küchentisch, ergriff das Gerät und drückte den Knopf für den Sprechmodus. „Hier Officer Grimes, mache mich sofort auf den Weg.“

 

Daryl spürte, wie ein heftiges Zittern seine Hände erfasste, während er das blutgetränkte T-Shirt auf die Einschusswunde der Frau auf dem kalten Betonboden vor ihm presste.  
Ihr weißes Tanktop hatte er aufgerissen, um die Wunde besser versorgen zu können. Tropfen von salzigem, brennendem Schweiß liefen ihm an den Schläfen und die Stirn herab und ließen ihn heftig blinzeln, als sie seine schmalen blauen Augen erreichten.

Der Geruch des Blutes lag so schwer in der Luft, dass Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg, obwohl er ihn gewohnt war.  
Die schmalen, knochigen Finger mit den langen, mit blutrotem, abgestoßenem Nagellack lackierten Nägeln, umklammerten Daryls Handgelenke und bohrten sich in seine Haut.  
„Hör bloß nicht auf drauf zu drücken, Daryl ! Hörst du ? Schön fest drauf drücken wie Greg es gesagt hat !“, keuchte sie und verzog die von pinkem Lipgloss verschmierten Lippen zu einem kläglichen Wimmern, als Daryl ihrer Bitte nachkam.

In dem fensterlosen Raum war es stickig und das kalte Licht der Neonröhre über ihren Köpfen flackerte hin und wieder.  
Von weitem waren Schüße zu hören.  
„Nicht zu fest !“  
„Wenn du nicht die bescheuerte Idee gehabt hättest mitzukommen, dann würdest du jetzt nicht so tief in der Scheiße sitzen, Rosie.“, knurrte Daryl und für einen Moment waren die Geräusche des Kampfes zwischen den verfeindeten Banden verklungen und es war fast still.

Rufe schallten durch die Gänge, dann ertönte erneut der Schusswechsel. Seit Stunden schon tobte der Kampf. Dabei hatte alles ganz anders ablaufen sollen. Eine einfache Übergabe von Drogen und Geld tief in der Nacht in einem verlassenen Gebäude auf neutralem Boden. Doch offenbar gatten ihre Gegner andere Pläne gehabt.  
„Ich konnte Greg nicht allein gehen lassen. Heute ist sein Geburtstag.“, wimmerte Rosie und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich bis zu ihrem Haaransatz, der dunkel unter der blonden Haarfärbung heraus wuchs, in einem fleckigen Rotton.

„Greg hätte dich lieber zu Hause bei den Kindern gesehen.“,sagte Daryl mit einem zornigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Was nützt es ihnen jetzt, wenn ihre Mum hier liegt, mit ner verdammten Kugel im Bauch ? Sag du´s mir ?“  
Die Geliebte des Anführers der Gruppe verzog das Gesicht abermals. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass die anderen gleich mit dem Schießen und dem Schlagen und dem ganzen anderen Zeug anfangen ! Ich dachte, die Schießen nicht auf Frauen.“

„Natürlich schießen die auf Frauen. Das ist denen egal und unseren Leuten ist es auch egal. Hier geht’s um scheißviel Geld, Rosie !“  
Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und versuchte weniger hektisch als zuvor zu atmen, während ihre blutverschmierten Hände noch immer die Handgelenke des Mannes über ihr umklammerten.  
“Das Geld können wir gebrauchen.“,murmelte sie und nickte dabei, als wollte sie sich selbst in ihrer Aussage bestätigen.  
“Freddie braucht einige neue Sachen für die Vorschule, weißt du. Greg hat gesagt, dass wir sie kaufen können, wenn das hier klappt. Und noch vieles mehr.“

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und das blasse Grün ihrer Iris wirkte wässrig und schimmerte im flackernden Licht.  
„Tut mir leid, dass du jetzt hier mit mir sitzen musst, Daryl. Du wärst sicher gern mit dabei gewesen, wenn unsere Leute diese anderen Typen erledigen und ihnen den Stoff abnehmen.“

Daryl schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Einige Strähnen seinen braunen Haares waren ihm in die Augen gefallen und auf seinem schmalen Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck von undurchdringlicher Anspannung.

„Greg hält viel von dir, weißt du ? Das hat er neulich Abend erst gesagt.“ Aus Rosies rechtem Mundwinkel wand sich ein dunkelrotes Rinnsahl ihr Kinn herab.

„Greg hält viel von Merle und nicht von mir.“,erwiderte Daryl leise und wandte den Blick ab. Abermals legte sich Stille über das Haus und so auch den Raum, in dem sich die beiden befanden.

Die Anspannung in Daryls Körper nahm zu, als er in die unheilvolle Ruhe lauschte.  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Daryl, er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass...“, begann Rosie, doch Daryl unterbrach sie hastig mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger und lauschte weiterhin angestrengt.

Aus der Ferne kam das Heulen eines Polizeisirene näher.  
„Die Bullen sind hier.“, flüsterte Daryl und fixierte die vor ihm liegende Frau eindringlich mit seinem Blick.  
„Halt jetzt deine Klappe, dann werden sie uns hier drin nicht finden. Hast du mich verstanden, Rosie ? Kein Wort mehr.“  
Die blonde Frau nickte und Daryl war sich nicht sicher, ob es der Blutverlust oder die Furcht war, welche sie so blass werden ließen, dass sie unter dem kalten Licht weiß wie ein frisches Laken wirkte.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick umklammerte den Griff der Pistole in seiner Hand, welche er auf den spärlich beleuchteten Gang vor ihm gerichtet hatte, unnachgiebig.  
Sein Finger lag auf dem Abzug und seine wachsamen Augen wanderten hin und wieder in einem kurzen Schulterblick auch hinter ihn, um sich zu versichern, dass niemand sich aus der Dunkelheit an ihn heran schlich.

Das verlassene, halb verfallene Fabrikgebäude war nicht zum ersten Mal Austragungsort der Auseinandersetzung von Atlantas kriminellen Gruppen. So auch an diesem Morgen.  
Nach dem eingegangenen Funkspruch hatte er sich sofort mit heulender Sirene in seinem Dienstwagen auf den Weg zu dem Gebäude in der Redcreek Street gemacht und war dort auf mehr als ein Dutzend Kollegen gestoßen, die sich darauf vorbereitet hatten, das Haus zu stürmen, um den Schusswechsel zu unterbinden, die verfeindeten Parteien zu trennen und mit etwas Glück auch einige Festnahmen machen zu können.

Rick war für derlei Maneuver nicht ausreichend ausgerüstet gewesen und während seine Kollegen das Gebäude einnahmen und es zu weiteren Schüssen kam, bildete er mit einigen anderen eine Nachhut, die die Räume im Obergeschoss nach verblieben Personen, Geld oder Drogen absuchte.

Vor einigen Minuten hatten er und die vier anderen Beamten sich getrennt, um verschiedene Teile des oberen Stockwerks zu durchkämmen und so war er nun allein unterwegs.

Früher hatten Shane und er bei jedem der Einsätze ein unschlagbares Teams gebildet und ihnen waren einige große Festnahmen gelungen.  
Rick erinnerte sich mit einem seltsam wehmütigen Ziehen in der Brust an die darauf folgenden gemeinsamen Abende in Bars oder in seinem ehemaligen Haus auf der Veranda mit einem kühlen Bier in der Hand und dem beruhigenden Gefühl, sich immer auf den anderen verlassen zu können.

Der Polizist hatte schmerzlich erfahren müssen, wie trügerisch all dies gewesen war, wie sehr er sich doch in Shane und auch Lori getäuscht hatte.  
Dennoch geisterten noch immer Schuldgefühle in seinem Kopf herum und raubten ihm hin und wieder den Schlaf.  
Hätte Lori sich nicht auf den Betrug eingelassen, wenn Rick ihr mehr hätte bieten können ?

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Vor ihm lag nichts als das schmutzige Ende des Ganges. Durch ein Loch in der Decke fielen Sonnestrahlen herein in denen Staubkörnchen tanzten.  
Es roch muffig und ein wenig feucht und in seiner Nase kribbelte es.

Aus dem unteren Stockwerk waren abermals Schüsse und Rufe zu hören, dann war es wieder still. Zu Ricks Füßen lagen Teile der heruntergefallenen Deckenplatten, zu seiner Linken befand sich eine Tür.  
Den Raum dahinter wies ein vergilbtes Schild als „Lüftungsraum“ aus.

Als sein Blick abermals auf den Boden fiel, entdeckte er eine Spur aus rötlich schimmernden Tropfen, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Jemand hatte hier Blut verloren, auch, wenn der Blutfluss offenbar gering gewesen war oder jemand die Wunde abgedeckt hatte.

Sein Blick fiel abermals hinter ihn und auch dort konnte er die Blutspur nun erkennen. Sie reichte bis zu der Treppe, die hinauf in das Obergeschoss geführt hatte.  
In den unteren Räumen hatte bei seinem Aufstieg gerade ein heftiger Schusswechsel getobt und es war keine Zeit geblieben, sich den Boden genauer anzusehen.

Seine Hand legte sich auf die kühle Türklinke.  
„Hast du was gefunden, Rick ?“, tönte nicht unweit von ihm die Stimme seines Kollegen Robert aus einem anderen Flur herüber.  
„Nein, aber ich habe noch nicht alles durchgesehen !“, rief er zurück.

“Komm schon, ich wette hier oben gibt es nichts mehr. Lass uns runter gehen.Ich glaube, da werden wir dringender gebraucht.“  
Rick zögerte für einen Moment.  
In dem Raum hinter der Tür konnten sich ebenso eine modrige Lüftungsanlage wie 10 Kilogramm Ecstasy-Pillen befinden.

Abermals ertönte das laute Knallen von einschlagenden Kugeln aus dem unteren Geschoss. Dennoch hatte Rick das drängende Bedürfnis, den ehemaligen Lüftungsraum zu inspizieren.

Er rechnete es seiner Intuition an, die sich über die Jahre in ihm manifestiert hatte und auf die er schon viele Male blind hatte vertrauen können. Mit Erfolg.  
“Geh schon vor Robert, ich komme nach !“, rief der Polizist zu seinem Kollegen herüber.

„Alles klar Rick. Aber sei vorsichtig und beeil dich !“, hörte er die Stimme des anderen gedämpft zu ihm schallen und schließlich seine Schritte, als er sich zu der Treppe, die hinab ins Erdgeschoss führte, bewegte und diese herab stieg.  
Rick atmete tief durch, öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, die Waffe in der anderen Hand, immer bereit zum Schuss.  
Vor ihm im Licht einer flackernden Neonleuchte lag eine blonde Frau in schmutziger, knapper Kleidung.  
Ein blutgetränktes T-Shirt bedeckte eine Wunde an ihrem Bauch, ihre Züge wirkten bleich und starr und um ihren Körper herum hatte sich eine dickflüßige, rote Lache gebildet.  
Ihre leblosen Augen starrten an einen Punkt hinter Rick.

Neben ihr kniete ein Mann, dessen braunes, schlecht geschnittenes Haar in seine Augen gefallen war und der noch immer den durchweichten Fetzen Kleidung auf die Wunde der inzwischen offensichtlich Verstorbenen presste. Er musste etwas jünger als Rick selbst sein, wirkte jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick so.

„Keine Bewegung !“, kommandierte Rick und der Fremde hob etwas das Kinn, so dass ihm das Haar aus der Stirn fiel und Rick nun seine Augen erkennen konnte.  
Sie waren schmal und hell und schimmerten voller Verachtung, waren aber dennoch versetzt mit einem Hauch von Furcht.

Sein linker Mundwinkel, über dem sich ein dunkel Leberfleck befand, zitterte leicht.  
Rick wusste nicht recht, warum ihm diese Details in jenem Moment so bedeutsam erschienen und dennoch nahm er sie wahr und behielt sie im Kopf.

„Wo ist die Waffe ?“, fragte er in schneidendem Ton.  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann !“  
Die Stimme des anderen Mannes klang rau und tief, gezeichnet von Alkohol, Zigaretten und einem breiten Südstaaten-Akzent.  
„Wo ist die Waffe, von der der Schuss im Bauch dieser Frau stammt ?“  
„Fragen Sie nicht mich ! Ich hab´ nicht auf sie geschossen !“  
Rick´s Blick wanderte auf die blutverschmierten Hände des Fremden.  
Er senkte seine Dienstwaffe etwas.  
„Aufstehen !“, sagte er mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper der Mannes vor ihm.  
„Ich kann nicht ! Sie verblutet, wenn ich den Stoff nicht gegen die Wunde drücke !“,protestierte er aufgebracht.  
„Stehen Sie auf, Sir.“,forderte Rick ihn erneut auf, doch der andere rührte sich nicht.

„Ich kann nicht einfach aufstehen ! Sie verblutet ! Kapieren Sie das nicht ?! Sie verblutetet, wenn ich aufhöre !“, schrie der Fremde und Rick spürte seine Verzweiflung wie eine unsichtbare Schwingung in der Luft vibrieren.

„Sir, diese Frau ist tot. Bitte stehen Sie auf !“,forderte Rick nun mit mehr Nachdruck und hatte seine Waffe wieder erhoben.  
Der Blick des Fremden wanderte herab zu der am Boden liegenden Toten und er tastete hastig nach ihrem Puls an ihrer Halsschlagader.

„Verdammte Scheiße...“, fluchte er unter seinem heftigen Atem und schien den Polizisten vor ihm in diesem Moment fast vergessen zu haben.  
Er hielt sein Ohr über ihren leicht geöffneten Mund, konnte jedoch keine Atmung wahrnehmen und fluchte erneut leise vor sich hin.  
Für einen Moment schien der Mann vor Rick bewegungslos in in einer Starre aus Ratlosigkeit fest zu hängen, suchte immer wieder mit zitternden Fingern den nicht mehr existenten Puls der Toten und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Sir, ich muss Sie wirklich bitten jetzt aufzustehen.“, meldete sich Rick wieder zu Wort und der Mann vor ihm unterbrach seine Handlungen.  
Ohne den Blick von der leblosen Frau zu lösen, erhob er sich. Er war nicht sonderlich groß und wirkte in dem karrierten Hemd, dessen Ärmel unordentlich abgetrennt worden waren und den ausgebeulten, blutbeschmierten Jeans mehr als erbärmlich. Er legte der toten Frau in einer vertrauten Geste eine Hand an die bleiche Wange.

„Bitte heben sie die Hände, Sir.“, wies Rick ihn an.  
„Schon gut...“, murmelte der Fremde und schloss vorsichtig die Augen der verstorbenen Frau am Boden. Dann hob er den Blick und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Er hatte breite Schultern und recht muskulöse Arme. Ein Körperbau, der nicht in die Großstadt und mehr in eine ländliche Region zu einem Farmarbeiter passte.

Langsam hob er seine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffen mehr bei sich trug.  
„Wie heißen Sie ?“, fragte Rick den anderen Mann, während er ihn musterte.  
„Daryl Dixon.“, entgegnete dieser tonlos.  
„Haben Sie einen Ausweis bei sich, Mr. Dixon ?“, fragte der Polizist weiter.  
„Den hat Greg.“, blaffte Daryl Dixon und beobachtete Rick dabei, wie er die Leiche am Boden betrachtete.  
„Und wer ist Greg ?“  
„Greg is´ der Boss.“, entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihm.  
„Und wer ist sie ?“, Rick hatte den Blick wieder gehoben und nickte in Richtung der Toten.

„Das is´ Rosie. Sie is´ Greg´s Mädchen.“  
Rick verengte die Augen leicht. „Warum waren Sie beide hier oben ?“ Daryl Dixon gab ein Schnauben von sich.  
„Sie hat nen Schuss abbekommen. Da habe ich sie hier hoch getragen. Greg meinte, ich sollte sie bewachen, bis er fertig mit allem ist !“

„Sie hat einen Bauchschuss erlitten ! Ohne eine lebensrettende Operation hatte sie keinerlei Überlebenschance.“ Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Hände sinken.

„N´scheiß Bulle hat doch keine Ahnung von sowas ! Sie hätte durchhalten können ! Sie war zäh !“

„Hände wieder nach oben !“,fuhr Rick den anderen an und dieser tat wie angewiesen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es still geworden war und schon seit Minuten die Waffen zu ruhen schienen.

Dennoch waren hin und wieder Stimmen zu hören.  
„Greg wird mir den Arsch aufreißen für das hier.“, stieß Dixon hervor und spuckte auf den Boden.  
„Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, dass sie gestorben ist. Sie sagten immerhin, dass Sie nicht auf sie geschossen haben.“,wandte Rick ein, auch, wenn er sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher war, ob er den Worten des anderen Glauben schenken konnte.

Dixon schüttelte abermals den Kopf und schloss die Augen für einen resignierten Moment.  
„Darum geht’s bei sowas nicht. Es war meine Aufgabe Sie durch zu bringen und die habe ich nicht erfüllt. Dafür werde ich bezahlen müssen.“

„Geht dabei eine Gefahr für Ihr Leben aus ?“, fragte Rick mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf. Es konnte ebenso eine Übertreibung sein, die der andere Mann hier anwandte, um sich aus der Situation zu winden.  
„Sowas geht nen Bullen nichts an.“,knurrte Dixon mit verengten Augen zwischen den zusammen gepressten Zähnen hindurch. „Ich brauch´ keinen beschissenen Polizeischutz.“

Rick stieß ein halbherziges Schnaufen aus. „Den werden Sie nicht bekommen, Mr. Dixon. Aber die Kollegen werden Ihre Aussage aufnehmen wollen.“

„Sie verknacken mich wegen der Scheiße hier ?!“,stieß der andere Mann fassungslos und voller Zorn hervor.

„Nein.“, entgegnete Rick ruhig und griff nach den Handschellen an seinem Gürtel, während er sich dem anderen Mann langsam näherte.  
„Aber Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen. Bitte leisten Sie keinen Widerstand beim Anlegen der Handschellen. Glauben Sie mir Mr. Dixon, es ist besser so.“


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der süßen, weichen Nachtluft.   
Ein warmer Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare und zog an seiner verschlissenen Kleidung.   
Seine Augen waren geschlossen. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Zigarette, von der er hin und wieder einen Zug nahm und in der Rechten eine Dose mit billigem Bier. 

Beides hatte er von seinen letzten Dollarnoten in einem kleinen Laden an der Straßenecke gekauft.

Als er die Augen langsam öffnete, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz.  
Der pflaumenfarbene Bluterguss unter seinen Augen bereitete ihm bei jeder kleinsten Regung Schmerzen. 

Abermals führte er die Hand mit der aufgeplatzten Haut an den Fingerknöcheln zum Mund, um einen Zug von der Zigarette zu nehmen.   
An seiner Unterlippe konnte er das getrocknete Blut spüren und schmecken, das sein Kinn herab gelaufen und in seinen Bartstoppeln eine klebrige Kruste gebildet hatte. 

Jedes Mal, wenn sich sein Brustkorb für einen weiteren Zug an der Zigarette ausdehnte, brannten seine Rippen höllisch.   
Vor Daryl lagen die Lichter der Großstadt und er musste zugeben, dass Atlanta bei Nacht und vom Dach einen leerstehenden Hochhauses aus einen durchaus passablen Anblick abgab.

Seine Füße in den ausgetretenen Turnschuhen baumelten im Nichts und unter ihm rauschte der Verkehr dahin. 

Wie winzige, leuchten Käfer auf einer endlosen Mission zu einem unbekannten Ziel sahen die Autos von hier aus und Daryls linker Mundwinkel hob sich sacht.

Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, jetzt einfach ein Stückchen nach vorn zu rutschen, bis sein schmerzender Hintern den Halt auf dem Beton-Plateau verlor und er in die Tiefe stürzte, um nach einem endlosen Fall auf dem Asphalt aufzuschlagen wie ein rohes Ei, das von der Küchenanrichte fiel.

Vielleicht wäre das jetzt das Einfachste gewesen, aber Daryl ging niemals den einfachen Weg.  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier und schloss erneut die Augen. 

Vor ihm in der Dunkelheit tauchte Rosies starres, lebloses Gesicht auf und ihre weit geöffneten Augen, die im gräulichen Neonlicht wie das Wasser eines Tümpels schimmerten.   
In den kleinen, stickigen Zellen der Polizeiwache war es wie in einer Sardinenbüchse gewesen, soviele von ihnen hatte man festgenommen und nach einander verhört. 

Stundenlang war Daryl in der Zelle zurück geblieben,doch seine Befragung war kurz und schmerzlos gewesen.   
Er hatte gewusst, dass die eigentliche Strafe für sein Handeln außerhalb der Wache auf ihn wartete.

Greg´s Männer, einige von ihnen kannte er schon seit Jahren, hatten ihn einige Querstraßen weiter in einer Seitenstraße abgefangen.   
Daryl hatte keinen Widerstand geleistet, während Schläge und Tritte auf ihn nieder hagelten. 

Er wusste, dass es in einem derartigen Kampf nicht angebracht war und ihm seinen letzten Funken Ansehen geraubt hätte   
„Das is´ erst der verdammte Anfang, Dixon !“, hatte einer von ihnen ihm ins Ohr gezischt, nachdem er ihm einen letzten Tritt in die Magengrube verpasst hatte. 

Daryl wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem schmutzigen Asphalt gelegen und hinauf in den Nachthimmel gestarrt hatte. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, schon während der Stunden in der Zelle. 

Die Worte des Mannes waren jedoch die Wahrheit gewesen, das wusste Daryl genau.   
Dieser Angriff war erst ein Vorgeschmack auf die Gräuel, die ihn in den kommenden Wochen erwarten würden, denn Gregory, wie der volle Name des Anführers der Gruppe lautete, kannte kein Mitleid und sein Blutdurst ließ sich nur sehr schwer stillen. 

Daryl hatte oft genug mit angesehen, wie andere Mitglieder in Ungnade gefallen waren und für ihre Fehltritte hatten bezahlen müssen.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt springen, kleiner Bruder. So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich morgen vielleicht nicht noch mal !“,tönte eine wohl bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und Schritte näherten sich.  
Mit einem leisen, schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen wandte Daryl sich um. 

Merle Dixon trug ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er sich von der Feuertreppe her näherte. „Scheiße Kleiner, so gut sahst du schon lange nicht mehr aus ! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch so viel von dir übrig lassen.“

Der Ältere der Dixon Brüder legte Daryl eine prüfende Hand unter das stoppelige Kinn und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Nimm deine Pfoten weg, du Idiot.“, knurrte der Jüngere und wand sich aus dem Griff seiner Bruders, obwohl es ihm Schmerzen bereitete und er dabei seine Zigarette in die Tiefe fallen ließ.

„Wusste ich´s doch, dass ich dich hier finde. Hier kommt du doch immer her, wenn du heulen willst.“, meinte Merle und nahm neben seinem kleinen Bruder Platz. 

„Lass es ruhig raus, Darylina. Immerhin tuen so ein böser Bluterguss und ein Tritt in die Eier verdammt weh.“ Er imitierte eine weinerliche Fistelstimme und zog einen Schmollmund.

Daryl schnaubte nur im Ansatz eines bitteren Lachens, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.   
Merle griff hastig nach der Dose, nahm sie an sich und stellte sie neben sich auf dem Dach ab. 

„Ich mein´s ernst, Dumpfbacke ! Greg ist sehr,sehr wütend ! Du hast es mir zu verdanken, dass sie dich heute Abend noch nicht kalt gemacht haben.“

Daryl zuckte die Schultern. „Soll ich dir dafür jetzt dankbar sein ? Dann tun sie´s eben morgen...oder über morgen. Scheißegal...“  
„Willst du drauf gehen, du Idiot ? Willst du dich aufschlitzen lassen, von Gregory höchstpersönlich?!“ 

Merle hatte ihn wieder am Kinn gepackt und schüttelte ihn. „Ich hab´ dir nicht 35 Jahre lang deinen hässlichen Arsch gerettet, damit dich ein paar russische Bastarde abknallen. Die Schlampe hat ihm nicht mal was bedeutet. Hier geht’s nur um seine scheiß Ehre !“

„Sprich nicht so über Rosie ! Sie hatte´s nicht verdient so zu sterben !“, erwiderte Daryl zornig, doch die heftige Ohrfeige seines Bruders ließ ihn nach rechts zu Boden kippen.   
Seine Beine baumelten noch immer über dem Abgrund, doch sein Oberkörper wurde von Merle auf den kalten Beton des Daches gedrückt.

Daryl versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Merles raue, kräftige Hände nagelten seine Schultern auf dem Boden fest.  
Schnaufend gab der Jüngere sich geschlagen und fühlte sich unangenehm an seine Kindheit in den Wäldern Georgias zurück erinnert. 

Wie oft hatte Merle ihn schon damals so fest zu Boden gedrückt, dass er blaue Flecken davon trug, bis ihm die Luft weg blieb und er seinen Bruder schließlich mit erstickter Stimme angebettelt hatte, ihn endlich los zu lassen. Merle hatte ihn dafür oft nur noch fester gepackt. Ein Dixon bettelte nicht. 

„Wenn du sie gefickt hast, dann sag´s jetzt !“, knurrte Merle. 

„Ich hab´ sie nicht angerührt und jetzt lass mich los, du Wichser.“, keuchte Daryl und versuchte erneut vergeblich seinen Bruder von sich zu stoßen. 

Der Ältere beugte sich so weit zu ihm herab, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und Daryl den Geruch von saurem Schweiß und Bier an seinem Bruder wahrnehmen konnte. 

„Jetzt hör mir zu, kleiner Bruder ! Das hier ist kein Spaß mehr, hast du mich verstanden ? Du musst weg von hier und zwar noch heute Nacht !“ 

Der jüngere Dixon erstarrte und blickte ungläubig zu seinem Bruder hinauf.   
„Du denkst ich hab´ die Kleine mit Absicht drauf gehen lassen ?“ 

Merle ließ von Daryl ab, richtete sich auf und lachte leise und bitter.   
„Hier geht’s nicht darum, was ich denke, du Idiot ! Es zählt allein, was Greg davon hält. Und er glaubt, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass Rosie jetzt nicht mehr lebt.“

Daryl setzte sich langsam auf.  
„Wenn dir dein verdammtes Leben lieb ist, dann verpisst du dich oder tauchst irgendwo unter.“  
Der Jüngere hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Und wo soll ich hin ? Du weißt selbst gut genug, dass wir in der Stadt niemanden kennen, der uns helfen könnte. “ 

Merle gab ein genervtes Schnauben von sich.   
„Du bist doch der Clevere von uns, kleiner Bruder. Was weiß ich ? Such dir irgendeine reiche, geschiedene Schlampe in der Vorstadt, die ein bisschen Mummy für dich spielt und deren Alarmanlage dir Greg´s Leute vom Hals hält. Irgendeine, die gelangweilt und verzweifelt ist und auf deren Kosten du essen und saufen kannst, so viel zu willst.“

Daryl gab ein frustriertes Schnauben von sich. 

Merle kommentierte diese Reaktion seines Bruders nicht und zog eine zerknickte Schachtel Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Hosentasche. 

„Fest steht, dass du für ein paar Monate von der Bildfläche verschwinden musst. Nur solange, bis Greg sich beruhigt hat. Den Rest kannst du mir überlassen, Darylina.“ 

Merle nahm eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, klemmte sie sich zwischen die schmalen Lippen und zündete sie an.   
Auch Daryl bediente sich an der Schachtel.   
„Und was machst du in der Zeit ? Wenn ich weg bin, meine ich ?“, fragte der Jüngere nach dem sie in stillem Einklang einige Züge genommen hatten.

Merle lachte leise und rau.   
„Ich arbeite mich weiter hoch auf der Kariereleiter. Und wenn du wieder kommst, gibt´s Geld, Nutten und Stoff genug für jeden von uns. Dann kaufen wir uns ein Haus irgendwo in den Wäldern und es wird wieder so wie früher. Dann scheißen wir auf alle anderen und machen wieder unser eigenes Ding. Wie klingt das, hmm ?“

Daryl nickte langsam, blieb jedoch weiterhin schweigsam. Noch immer schimmerten die Lichter der Stadt vor ihnen wie tausende von Sternen in einer besonders klaren Nacht. 

 

Rick rieb sich die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. 

Der Ventilator über seinem Kopf surrte monoton vor sich hin und lullte ihn immer wieder in einen dämmrigen Halbschlaf, aus dem er immer dann erwachte, wenn er vereinzelt Schritte auf dem Gang hörte.   
Die Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm vor seinen Augen verschwammen immer wieder und die kleine Anzeige am Rande des Desktops zeigte bereits 11.35 Uhr in der Nacht. 

Der Raum war erfüllt von einer stickigen Wärme, doch selbst das geöffnete Fenster brachte keine Besserung.   
Der Polizist hatte bereits einige Knöpfe seiner Uniform geöffnet, denn der Stoff seiner Kleidung war über die Stunden im Büro unangeneh klamm geworden.   
Wenn er über sein Kinn strich, erzeugte dies ein schabendes Geräusch und die Bartstoppeln juckten unangenehm. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufsehen und er wandte sich von seinem Computer ab und zur Tür um.   
Sein Kollege Rupert öffnete diese.   
Er war der Ersatz für Shane gewesen, als dieser sich an eine andere Dienststelle außerhalb der Stadt versetzen ließ. 

Auch er sah müde aus, seine Uniform war ein wenig verknittert und das sonst so akurat gescheitelte, blonde Haar des Kollegen fügte sich nun weniger dem Kamm und mehr den Gesetzen der Natur.

Rick und er verstanden sich gut und dennoch war es nicht das Selbe wie mit Shane, den er so viele Jahre gekannt hatte, dass sie sich oft wortlos verständigen konnten. 

„Komm schon Rick, lass uns Schluss machen für heute.“, meinte Rupert und nickte in Richtung des Computerbildschirms. „Die Akten kannst du auch morgen noch fertig durchsehen.“

Der Officer nickte langsam und rieb sich mit der Hand erneut über die Augen.   
„Du hast Recht. War ein harter Tag.“ Rick erhob sich von seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch, fuhr den Computer herunter, nahm seinen braunen Hut von der Garderobe, schaltete die Lichter in seinem Arbeitszimmer, das seine anderen Kollegen schon vor Stunden verlassen hatten, aus und durchquerte mit seinem Kollegen den Flur zum Treppenhaus. 

Am Parkplatz auf dem Hinterhof der Wache verabschiedeten sie sich.   
„Meine Frau wird mir den Kopf abreißen, weil ich heute wieder so spät dran bin. Hoffentlich haben sie und die Kinder mir was vom Abendessen übrig gelassen.“,meinte der andere, während er sich seinem Wagen näherte. 

Ihre Unterhaltungen gingen nie über ein freundliches Maß an Austausch von Alltäglichem hinaus.

Rick vermisste seinen ehemals besten Freund Shane in solchen Momenten umso mehr, obwohl er wusste, dass es erbärmlich war, dies zu tun, immerhin war es Shane, der im Unrecht lag und ihre langjährige Freundschaft zerstört hatte.

„Also dann, wie sehen uns morgen. Gute Nacht !“ Rick nickte ihm freundlich zu.  
„Gute Nacht Rupert, bis morgen !“   
Der andere stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr durch die Torausfahrt aus dem Hinterhof und hinein in die Nacht.

Auch Rick wandte sich seinem Auto zu.   
Als er die Tür auf der Fahrerseite öffnete, war es im Innenraum heiß und stickig und es roch nach den muffigen Ledersitzen. 

Rick legte seinen brauen Hut auf dem Beifahrersitz ab und fuhr sich über die kurz geschnittenen Locken.   
Carl mochte es seit einer Weile nicht mehr, mit seinem Vater im Polizeiwagen mitzufahren, doch Rick konnte sich im Moment keinen anderen als den Dienstwagen leisten.   
Die Scheidung und der Einzug in das kleine Haus am anderen Ende von Atlanta hatten ihn genug gekostet. 

Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der Carl mit vor Stolz strahlenden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Rücksitz des Polizeiwagens gesessen hatte, wenn Rick ihn damit zur Schule fuhr.

Damals war er allerdings auch noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen, der seinen Vater für seinen größten Helden hielt und als ein Vorbild sah.  
Rick war sich recht sicher, dass diese Art der Zuneigung langsam aber sicher auf Shane über ging. 

Im Scheinwerferlicht seines Wagens tanzten blasse Motten, als der Polizist den Motor startete und den Hinterhof ebenfalls durch die Ausfahrt verließ.   
Auch um diese Uhrzeit waren die Straßen der Stadt immernoch belebt und die Hitze hing über den Hochhäusern wie eine undurchdringliche Glocke.

An einer Ampel kam Rick zum Halten und beobachtete einige der Nachtschwärmer.   
Ein blondes Mädchen in einem bauchfreien Top lachte laut, als ihr männlicher Begleiter ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern schien.

Eine Gruppe junger Männer unterhielten sich lautstark, gestilkulierten heftig und pfiffen auf den Fingern, als eine Frau in einem kurzen Rock und mit einem kleinen, weißen Hund auf dem Arm an ihnen vorbei lief. 

Der Blick des Polizisten blieb an einem Mann hängen, der an einer Straßenlaterne lehnte.   
Sein schmales Gesicht wies deutliche Spuren von Gewalteinwirkung auf.

Ein intensiev violett gefärbter Bluterguss zeigte sich unter seinen Augen und seine Lippe schien erst vor kurzer Zeit aufgeplatzt zu sein, den ein krustiger Grint hatte sich nahe seines rechten Mundwinkels gebildet.  
Handflächen und Knöchel waren aufgeschürft und an den Knien seiner Hose befanden sich Löcher mit leicht geröteten Rändern. Seine Haltung wirkte zusammengesunken, als hätte er ebenso Schmerzen an Körperstellen, die seine ausgebeulte,schmutzige Kleidung verdeckte.

Sein Blick war auf einen fernen Punkt am Ende der Kreuzung gerichtet und hin und wieder sah er sich wachsam nach links und rechts um.   
Rick zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und in diesem Moment wandte ihm Daryl Dixon das Gesicht zu. 

Der Polizist ließ die Scheibe seines Wagens herunter.  
„Mr. Dixon !“, rief er zu dem anderen Mann herüber und dieser setzte sich so ruckartig in Bewegung, als hätte er das Unheil bereits in der Luft wahrnehmen können.   
Seine Schritte waren schlurfend. Er humpelte und offenbar schienen ihm schon wenige Meter an Laufstrecke Schmerzen und Mühe zu bereiten. 

Rick musterte den anderen Mann prüfend, als dieser an seinem Wagen angekommen war.  
Er konnte die Verletzungen nun deutlicher erkennen.   
Die schmalen Augen des Jüngeren zeigten einen Ausdruck von mit Mühe zurück gehaltener Furcht und Hast.   
Offenbar kam ihm diese weitere Begegnung mit der Polizei sehr ungelegen.

„Wer hat Sie so zusammen geschlagen ?“, fragte Rick in einer festen Tomlage. 

Dixon wich seinem eindringlichen Blick aus.   
„Ist nicht wichtig.“,murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. 

„Vielleicht hätten wir Sie lieber noch auf der Wache behalten sollen.“, meinte der Polizist und warf Dixon erneut einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
Ganz offensichtlich war der Anführer der Gruppe, der Dixon angehörte, der Meinung, dass der Tod seiner Geliebten dessen Schuld sei und hatte ihn bereits dafür bestraft.

„Mir geht’s gut, Officer.“, entgegnete der Mann vor Rick.   
Während sie sprachen glitt sein Blick immer wieder die Kreuzung entlang, wachsam wie ein Gefangener auf der Flucht vor einer Festnahme. 

Nur, dass die bestrafende Instanz in diesem Moment offenbar nicht von Rick selbst repräsentiert wurde.   
Seine schmalen Augen fixierten einen Punkt nicht weit von ihnen und Rick folgte seinem Blick.   
Die Wagen hinter ihnen begannen zu hupen. Offenbar hatte die Ampel auf Grün geschaltet. 

Ein Mann in dunkles Kleidung näherte sich ihnen mit festen Schritten. Er wirkte unauffällig, doch in seinen groben Zügen lag ein Ausdruck wilder Entschlossenheit.

Das Hupen der Fahrzeuge wurde lauter.  
„Officer, es ist Grün ! Jetzt fahren Sie schon !“, rief jemand hinter ihnen aus einem heruntergelassenen Wagenfenster.

Der Fremde steuerte noch immer auf sie zu, seine Augen auf Dixon gerichtet wie ein Jäger, der sich zielsicher einer leichten Beute näherte und Rick traf eine Entscheidung.

„Steigen Sie ein !“   
Hastig beugte er sich über den Beifahrersitz und öffnete die Tür seines Wagens. Dixon zögerte einen winzigen Moment, doch als der Fremde nur noch wenige Meter vom Wagen entfernt war, packte Rick ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinein. 

Unsanft landete der Redneck auf dem Beifahrersitz, stöhnte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen auf vor Schmerz, schloss jedoch die Tür. Rick fuhr los, während er die Scheibe nach oben ließ.

Im Rückspiegel beobachteten beide Männer den Fremden, der am Straßenrand zurück blieb, den Blick noch immer auf den Polizeiwagen geheftet. 

„Dieser Mann...was wollte er von Ihnen ?“, fragte Rick schließlich, doch Dixon antwortete nicht.  
Er kaute gedankenversunken an seinem Daumennagel herum, während er aus dem Wagenfester starrte.


End file.
